Watching the sun set together
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: just a fluffy romantic short little ficlet to do with Loki and his wife Sigyn.


It's not long, but it came in and decided to stay, another Loki and Sigyn, mostly just a bit of fluff to go with the others. I don't own these characters I borrowed them and took them back after. I have dyslexia it's gone through a spell checker so be nice.

Watching the sunset together

Sigyn stood looking out of a window watching the sun set over the city, she had to confess Asgard was a beautiful sight at this time of day. "Sigyn." Said a now very familiar male voice softly from behind her.

Quickly the brown haired immortal turned to face the god of mischief, she watched him warily. "Yes Loki what do you want?"

"You seem on edge around me lady have I done something to offend you?"

"No Loki, I am however very well aware of just what you can get up too with those powers of yours so I am disinclined to trust you at this moment."

The dark haired god couldn't stop the sudden wave of shame that speeded through him, Loki was not use to feeling like this about his actions, but the fact that the goddess of faithfulness could make him feel this way was a strong indication in the mind of the god of mischief that Sigyn his long neglected wife was special to him and that the feelings she stirred in him were indeed love. "I see. Is their nothing I can do to sway your opinion of me?"

The brown eyes of the woman before him looked straight into his and the blue eyed god got the unnerving feeling that his lady could see strait into his soul, Loki gulped but did not hide from her searching gaze and after a few moments the brown eyes softened slightly at whatever she had found in his eyes. "Why don't you come watch the sun set with me?" Sigyn asked him now seemingly more at ease then she had been only a few moments ago.

With a nod as his answer to this question the dark haired immortal joined the lady at the window silence fell over them as they stood side by side their shoulders just touching looking out of the window at the view. "It's beautiful." The brown haired immortal said eventually in a soft whisper.

"Yes, it is. It's been a long time since I did something as simple as this I'd forgotten how relaxing it could be."

"Sometimes it can be easy to forget the uncomplicated things in life when you get too involved in your own dramas."

Loki turned his head to look at her and found her dark eyes watching him closely as they stood together bathed in the golden toned half light of the sunset. "You are watching me so intently."

"I'm sorry does it bother you, people are often bothered by the way I watch them."

"No, it fascinates me just as you do."

"Why would I fascinate you Loki?"

"You are always beautiful my lady but it is more than that, you are very wise, spiritual, honourable, truthful and faithful. You are all the things I am not but all that I find more often than not lately I wish that I could be. I will confess only to you that I grow so very tired of trying to prove myself over my brother it never works out well for me in the end."

"Loki, you have the same things in you but you also have a great capacity for joy, and life but you do not use it. You have a great light in you and could do much good if you chose to but you are far too busy being angry at your lot in life. You do not have the worst lot in life, yet you are instant that you do, you cannot let it all go. Instead you are determined to punish others but there is no one here who needs your punishment, instead you need to except that they did the best they could by you and move forward until you do that you'll stay trapped."

"But I am not trapped lady."

"Oh you are, maybe not physically but you are in a cycle of self destruction, fortunately you have time to turn yourself round but it is up to you, no one else can do it for you."

As she spoke to him like this Loki realised something and said with shock evident in his voice. "You see me really see me not the shadow of my brother just me."

Her voice was gentle but clear as she answered the stamen the dark haired god had just made. "I have always seen you my husband, you have just never spent long enough with me to realise this before. In this moment I am showing how much I care for you by trusting you to be near to me and not harm me."

The blue eyes of the god of mischief widened, it had been a long time since someone had trusted him like this. The trust of his wife filled Loki with something he had not felt inside him for an extremely long time hope. "I want to find that light you seem to see in me, but I don't know how to do that."

"You will have to find something inside you worth fighting towards the light for."

Loki gently took her hand in his, surprised by this action on his part Sigyn looked down at their hands then to the immortal man next to her before turning back to the sunset leaning her head onto the shoulder of the god. Loki allowed himself a small smile at this action on the part of the brown haired goddess before turning his own attention back to the view of the sun set. Even after the sun had set the pair continued to stand there watching the night sky together quietly, an aura of quiet contentment hung over them. "Loki?"

"Yes my lady?"

"When you look inside your heart what is it you really want from life my husband?"

The god of mischief did as his lady suggested he looked into his heart and what he found there surprised him. "I desire to be loved; I want to be with you my wife to have children together. I want to belong with my family and here on Asgard, I don't want to destroy any more I want to help if I can and restore my honour. I want to make my peace with my adopted family, now I think about what you have said about them I know that you are right I owe them an apology. I wish to find the light inside me again, so I am able to use it to do the right thing from here on out. But I also want to be deserving of you, your heart and love."

Slowly Sigyn took her head from Loki's shoulder and looked up at him, the blue eyed god returned her gaze something seemed to pass between the two. The brown eyed goddess leant up into the black haired immortal, Loki's blue eyes widened slightly but he leant down and the pair kissed gently but firmly. The goddess of faithfulness let out a small noise of pleasure, together they turned to face each other, their arms went round each other and they held each other close as the pair continued to kiss. After a few more moments slowly they drew apart, bright blue eyes met warm brown, Loki smiled but it was not a condescending smile or a mischievous one it was one of contentment. "You are always so very handsome when you smile like that." Sigyn told him with a gentle tone to her voice.

Loki looked into her eyes again and allowed the smile on his face to grow. "Then I shall have to find reason to do so more often."

Sigyn laughed gently, the god joined her and when the laughter subsided he spoke to her softly. "I love you my lady wife, I know that I do not deserve your love in return, but I need you to know that I truly do love you."

For a long moment the brown haired woman looked into the eyes of the immortal standing before her. "Yes I can see you are speaking the truth. In return for your honesty it seems only fitting that I should tell you the truth that lays within my heart. Since the first time I met you my prince, something drew me to you Loki, it has always had a power which I have found it hard to deny and as well as this i have found that it has been almost impossible to resist the love I feel for you."

"Then we are well matched in our feelings lady." The god said drawing the lady close to him once again and kissing her firmly, Sigyn returned the kiss telling him without words she was in perfect agreement with the one she loved and that together they would find the way forward. The goddess knew from here on in she would help Loki to find the way to the light, to balance what he had to do as the god of mischief with what he wanted to be at peace. Sigyn was sure it was going to be a long arduous journey but she was more than sure it would be worth making it at the side of the one she loved and was wed to.


End file.
